Switch
by BloodThirstyOtaku
Summary: This is a Shugo Chara with a interesting twist. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or it's rights.
1. Chapter 1 Miki

Message:

Now, before we start this story, you should know that in the normal story of Shugo Chara. There's guardians and guardian characters, but in this story, some of them have switch around a bit.

Chapter One:

Miki is not an ordinary schoolgirl. She's a guardian. A leader and protector of the school, and even the society. She has dark blue hair down to her knees, deep blue eyes, and a light blue baree that she wears everyday. As you can probably already tell, her favorite color is blue. She wears blue shorts and a casual blue button up shirt everyday, with blue slipper boots. Oh, and one more thing, she's a character bairer. Character barriers are people with guardian characters. Guardian characters are little versions of yourself, and all of your dreams. Usually if you have them, you only have one, but some people are special. Miki has two. People who are not character barriers still have the egg inside them that guardian characters come from, but they don't know it. It's all of their dreams. They can't see guardian characters either. Guardian characters give their bearers special powers to fight off x-eggs, and build their self esteem and dreams. X-eggs are eggs that have lost all of their hope in their dream. Once you cleanse them, the person once again has confidence in their dreams. Back to Miki. She's late for school, and rushing to get there. She slept through her alarm again and slept in two hours after school started. She's already missed math and science!


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

Chapter Two: Finally, school at last! Miki rushes to class and bursts through the door. "Sorry I'm late!" She immediately sits down and sets down the books she had hugged to her chest. "That's alright. Just don't do it again." The teacher continues teaching her geography session. Miki looks at her friend Yoru with embarrassment. He's sitting across the room laughing at her. Miki mouths, I'm sorry, to him with a pathetic look on her face. He just keeps laughing. She shoots a glare at him. He straightens out. She has a mean glare. Yoru is just like Miki, except more mischievous. And he likes black and blue. He has long-ish blue hair, black shorts, and a black tanktop with a silver cross on it. His eyes are deep blue as well, but deeper than Miki's. Yoru secretly likes Miki, but he hasn't told her yet. Little does he know she likes him too. He has a plan, an amazing one. He's taking it into action tonight. Yoru's going to Miki's house tonight to hang out. Miki's parents are out of town, and Miki didn't feel like being alone. This was also perfect for Yoru's plan. He couldn't stop daydreaming about the perfect moment alone with her. Miki had no clue what was going on. Not one bit. She thought he was just coming over to hang out, but she had more to in line for her. She was also excited about spending alone time with Yoru, but wasn't planning anything. She's extremely smart, so the fact that she hasn't figured out something's up is quite strange. They had a pretty good friendship. They were best friends since they were little. Now that they're in the ninth grade now, it's been about 11 years. "Yoru! Yoru!" Suddenly he jumped. The teacher had called on him and he didn't even notice. "Oh... Uh... What was the question?" Miki laughed hysterically. She mouthed to him again, karma! She almost couldn't hold her laughter together. Her face was turning bright cherry red. "Oh whatever Miki." He shook her head at her and answered the question. "Correct." "Yes!" Yoru fist pumped in the middle of class. He was pretty much the class clown, which explains why everyone laughed. He's not as smart as Miki, but he does get extremely good grades. The bell rang with a high pitched scream and everyone rushed to their next class. The day is going by quick. It's almost over already. Almost time for Yoru's big plan. He can't wait! The suspense is killing him! Just one more hour, and the time will come. Just one more... **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** At last! Finally! They're on the way to Miki's house! Miki and Yoru are talking and walking on the sidewalk together. "Your such a jerk sometimes!" Yoru exclaimed jokingly. "Hey! It's not my fault you daydream like a creep!" They both burst into laughter. "So anyway waddo' wanna do tonight? My house isn't really all that interesting... Thanks for coming over though." "No problem. And I don't know. Anything's fine with me." Yoru gew a sly smile on his face. "Cool." Miki smiled. They walked up the front doorstep and walked in. "I'm hoooome! Oh wait... I totally forgot my parents were gone!" Miki started laughing and Yoru chuckled nervously. When they set all of their stuff down and got comfortable on her bed to watch T.V, Yoru knew it was time. His plan was ready to take place. He stood up and closed the curtains, then locked her door, just incase. "What are you doing?" She chuckled and shook her head at him as she crunched a potato chip in her mouth. "I have a surprise for you. Come here." Miki looked a bit confused. "Okaaaayyyy..." She stood up and walked in front of Yoru. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing away from him. Then bent down and sexily whispered in her ear, "Now close your eyes." He smiled as the words came out. "Okay you creeper. They're closed. Now what?" "Just watch." "I can't, my eyes are closed." Miki was being sarcastic like she always was with Yoru. He didn't answer her. He knew she still had her eyes closed. She was joking when she spoke. Yoru gently placed his rough hands and her waist and slowly started to slide down her shorts, along with her blue, see-through lace thong. "Now I'm not a slut. I'm really not. But for you all you had to do was ask." She quickened spins around, which drops her panties straight down to the floor. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him passionately. She slipped her tongue in and explored his mouth. He followed and did the same. He broke the kiss and pushed her back on her bed, waiting for this moment since the day he saw her. He ripped her shirt off and unhooked her bra. He threw them on the floor. He took off his clothes and threw the right next to hers. They were both just skin now. Yoru was straddling Miki. He positioned his massive cock at her entrance and pushed in. He started pumping inside her. She followed his rhythm. Oh how good it felt. "Yoru... Oh. Uh. Yoru! YORU!" She was screaming his name. The pain was a beautiful pleasure. This was her first time, but she knew all about it. She had read things about it before. She wasn't a slut, and no where close to one, but damn did she enjoy this. Yoru suckled her breasts as she grinded him. "Yoru. Yoru I'm gonna..." "Hold it baby! Not yet!" Yoru pumped faster and faster until it just got to much to bear. She screamed as the creamy white fluid squirted out of her and soaked Yoru's dick. She moaned so loudly she couldn't control it. And just when she thought she was done, out more came. She couldn't hold it! Yoru pulled out and stuck his tongue right up her pussy! The taste of her sweet cum made him crave for more. He swirled his tongue around all her walls, feeling her up as much as possible. He again pulled out and shoved his finger up. Once covered in her creamy juices, he let her taste herself. She sucked his finger. Even her own fluid was the most amazing thing she'd ever had! She was eager for more. Yoru was taking complete control over her body. It felt so good. It made her want to stop breathing. Now it was her turn. She gripped his shoulders, pulled him up and flipped him over, all in one swift motion. She was on top now, she's the ring leader. Miki bent down and whispered into his ear.

"Time to put you in your place." Miki spoke sharply. She lifted him by his shoulders and slammed him down on the bed. His face took the form of surprise and shock mixed together. She closed her tight walls around his dick and grinded him into her. She pressed her lips into his and twirled her tongue around his. Yoru massaged her beautiful, large breasts. Miki wrapped her legs around Yoru, pushing her body up and down, pushing faster and harder with each thrust. Yoru moaned with un describable pleasure. He started to scream as his cum filled her walls with a soaking wet joy.

"Miki! MIKI! OH MY GOD!" He couldn't hold it in. Miki giggled and pushed in harder. Then harder. Until finally it felt so amazing it hurt! She slowly moved her tongue down his torso to his cock. She swirled her tongue around it in a taunting motion. She tasted his sweet cum sliding down her throat. She sucked it like a popsicle. The two teens simply couldn't control themselves any longer. Finally the went as hard as humanly possible. Miki's tight walls squeezed Yoru as she pushed him back into her. Her orgasm made Yoru want to pump into her harder and harder until it was impossible to walk. He flipped her over and did exactly this. She screamed and moaned so loudly she couldn't tell she was yelling. Finally, after grinding into each other one last time, they finally gasped for air and Yoru rolled onto the other side of Miki. They looked at each other, smiled, and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 Pepe's Turn

Chapter 3: "You did what?!" Pepe was outraged. Pepe had been Miki's friend almost as long as Yoru. They had all been extremely close for years. "You! My innocent little child! How could you-" Miki cut her off. "I'm not a child! It just happened okay! Apparently we like each other..." "So are you guys dating now?!" Pepe couldn't believe she did something like that at such a young age without at least talking to her first. She doesn't seem to understand how exactly this happened. "I'm really honestly not sure." "So you guy did it? Right here? On this bed?" Pepe pointed to Miki's bed which she was now sitting on. Miki nodded her head. Pepe shook her head in confusion. Secretly she wished she had done it with Daichi, her boyfriend, but how could she talk to Miki about that now? "Your lucky..." Pepe hung her head with a sad look on her face. "You just done yelling at me for doing it and now you want to? Dude really? Daichi is a teenage boy I'm sure he'd be all for it." The conversation is changing into a girl talk between two best friends. "You can't just ask a boy that! 'Hey wanna go have sex?' No! You can't ask a boyfriend like that!" "Why not exactly?" "Because that's super rude!" "Well I mean... You could word it a little better. Why don't you just take him into your bedroom one night? Invite him over, take him in, and when he sits down just like... slowly take your shirt off or something and trust me he'll jump right in." Pepe shot her a look of pure and utter shock. "How... How do you know all that?" "Last night isn't really something you'd forget. And haven't you ever read a manga?" "Well yeah. But not dirty manga." "Read some. It'll answer some of your questions. Here take this." Miki pulled a book off of her shelf and handed it to Pepe. Pepe flipped through some pages. "Thanks." "No problem. Call Daichi and invite him over here tonight. Tell your parents your sleeping over." "Okay." Pepe pulled out her flip phone and dialed Daichi's number. He answered the phone just before the voicemail. "Hello?" "Hey it's me." "Oh. Hey. What's up?" Daichi was unusually casual on the phone. He seems much different in person. "You wanna hang out tonight...?" Pepe looked at Miki. Worry on her face. "Sure. Why not? Where?" Pepe smiled and slapped Miki's arm in a playful way. "Miki's house?" "Um... Okay?" "Are your parents okay with you coming?" "Yeah. They don't really care what I do." Pepe started to get nervous. This was her first time, just like Miki. What if she screwed up? Miki could see this on her face. 'You'll be fine.' Miki whispered in Pepe's ear, making her jump. "Okay well... I'll see you tonight then? Remember where Miki lives?" "Yeah. I'll be over at six. Love you." "Love you." Then dial tone rand in Pepe's ear. "He's coming over early! That's good! More time to.. well y'know." Miki winked at Pepe. "Dude! What if something goes wrong?" "You'll be fine. Calm your face." Miki decided to take Pepe shopping for something sexy to wear when Daichi showed up. They walked to the mall downtown, talking the whole way about tonight. Pepe was nervous and Miki was just excited to her face tomorrow morning. Pepe stopped, staring into a store window. "What?" Miki looked at Pepe with her head cocked to the side, confused. "Look!" Pepe pointed to the display window. There sat the perfect dress for tonight! It's a vibrant, red wine dress. It's skin tight, and stops just below her ass. It's ruffled in the most beautiful way. It's also strapless, and shows about half of her breasts, which for Pepe, would be almost all. She has huge boobs, and would fill out the dress almost too much. What would be halfway down for a normal girl would be exposing practically all of hers! But that's just right for tonight. They rushed into the store together. The pulled it right off the rack and ran to the dressing room. They were laughing so hard they couldn't speak. They got the door number from the woman behind the counter, hung it on the doorknob, and locked the door. Miki helped her pull the dress on, and zip it up. Pepe looked gorgeous. Actually, she looked better than gorgeous. Her beauty was indescribable. It fit her body perfectly. Miki stood there in awe, looking at her best friend in the mirror. "It's on me! I'll buy it for you!" Miki screamed in excitement, along with Pepe. "No! I got it don't worry!" "I'm buying it for you and that's final." Miki smiled and stomped her foot in a playful way. She had maroon highheels that would be just perfect for that dress. Luckily, they were both the same size, so she'd lend them to her. "We should get you something too! For next time Yoru comes over!" "Well then help me pick it out!" They took the dress off of Pepe, and scrammed around the store like wild dogs, looking for something just as sexy. "How about this one?" Pepe lifted up a blue dress, with lace in the front, which would be exposing Miki's bra. Miki's breasts were just about the same size as Pepe's, but a bit smaller. They were both lucky in that aspect. "No. To... lacy."

"I agree." Pepe set it down and they kept looking. "Y'know... They have my dress in your favorite blue... we could invite Yoru over again tonight. Whaddya say? Twins...?"

"THAT'S A PERFECT IDEA!" Miki can't believe she hadn't thought of that herself! They bought the dresses and once again, ran the whole way home. They spent the whole day cleaning the house, making it completely and totally spotless. About an hour before the boys were supposed to be showing up, they went into the bathroom and did their makeup beautifully, matching the color of their dresses.

"Hair up or down?" Pepe asked.

"Down. It makes it easier."

"True that." They brushed their hair out and flipped it back. They put on their dresses. Miki, again, had heels that matched Pepe's maroon ones, only they were blue. She had the same heels in every color, just incase something like this happened. They looked like twins, and they looked spectacular. Miki called Yoru.

"Hello?"

"My house, fifteen minutes." Miki used the sexiest, most taunting voice she had. She hung up right as she spoke. She wrote a quick note and taped to the counter, right where the could see it. If the boys were both her on time, they would be here together. They both leaned against opposite sides of her bedroom doorway, mirroring each other. They couldn't be more exact. They had the most seductive faces. The were like black widows. Luring in their prey. Yori and Daichi have just arrived. As they walked up to the door, they noticed each other.

"Hey. Do you know what this is about?" Yoru asked. Daichi had a blank face. Daichi shrugged.

"No clue man." Yoru opened the door and they walked in.

"A note?" Daichi picked it up. He read it out loud. "'Come to my room boys.' Ummm... Should we?" The girls gave a chuckle from down the hall. That high pitched, girly chuckle. Yoru looked at Daichi.

"Yes. Yes we should." As the walked to the end of the hall. They saw the girls. Miki broke the silence.

"Hello boys." Pepe followed.

"Are you ready?" Daichi suddenly got a chill, but Yoru didn't question it.

"Ready for what...?" Daichi had a nervous tone in his voice. Miki answered.

"You'll see."

"Let the night begin." Pepe whispered. Miki took Yoru's hand and led him to her parents room. She turned around just before closing the door. She smiled at Pepe.

"Have fun." She said in a teasing voice. She shut the door, locked it, and slipped off her clothes. Pepe did the same.


	4. Note

Hey guys. I haven't posted new chapters in months and I just wanna say I'm so so so sorry! I'm back and will keep posting new chapters regularly again!


	5. Chapter 4 Morning Conversations

Miki woke up to her loving boyfriend laying next to her. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. His skin is perfect and his breaths were nice, slow, and consistent.

Miki suddenly felt like a doctor thinking those things, but she doesn't care. They were true. He's perfect. She can't believe it took them this long to get to this point. But she's so happy they did. She couldn't have a better boyfriend. Miki starts wondering what happened with Pepe and Daichi. Hopefully everything went well for her. _OH MY GOD! _Miki almost jumped. She forgot to tell Dia! She's Miki and Pepe's other best friend! She hadn't known them as long, but they were still tight as ever! How could she not tell her?! Miki decides to tell her later, as it's early in the morning and everybody is sleeping but her. She slipped out of bed and walks to the kitchen. She closes the door ever so slightly, not to wake up Yoru. She finds Pepe standing at the fridge. Miki gives her a confused look. Pepe shrugs.

"I was hungry." Miki shakes her head.

"No, I know that. Why aren't you in there with your boyfriend?!" Miki whisper screams to not wake up the boys.

"Same reason as you. I woke up early." Miki looks down.

"Oh. So... Was it... Y'know... Good?" A teasing smile spreads across Miki's face as she slides by her friend and grabs the milk out of the fridge.

"Well duh it was good!" Both girls giggle and slap themselves on the couch with bowls of cereal and switch the T.V. on.

"So you think he's bigger than Yoru?" Miki laughs and Pepe slaps her arm playfully.

"Well I don't know how big is Yoru?" Pepe winks and Miki as she holds her fingers out.

"Like six; seven inches." Pepe grabs one of Miki's fingers and pulls it out another inch.

"There's Daichi." Pepe has a arrogant smile on her face. Miki's eyes widen.

"Eight inches?!" Pepe shakes her head.

"Yuuuup!"

"Damn girl you're lucky!"

"Why's she lucky?" Yoru walks out into the room with shaggy, messed up hair. THe girls burst out in a series of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Yoru's voice is tried and you can tell he just woke up. Miki shakes her head back and forth, still laughing with Pepe.

"Nothing, nothing. It's nothing." She's laughing through her words to the point where Yoru can hardly understand her. He just shrugs and walks to the fridge. Daichi walked out just a minute later, with a devilish smile plastered on his face.

"You realize I just listened to you guys entire conversation right?" Daichi teased. The girls froze. Miki got down on her knees jokingly.

"I will pay you one hundred dollars not to say anything!" Miki's joking of course. She

knows he won't tell, but he will use it for blackmail.

"Tch tch tch. Miki, Miki, Miki. You naughty little girl." Yoru flipped right around at the sound of that.

"Excuse me? What were you saying Miki?" Yoru's always pretty defensive. Miki isn't going to tell him of course. That would be so mean!

"Nothing. Daichi's just an asshole." Miki chuckled under her breath, as did Pepe.

"Well yeah but everyone knows that." Yoru's quite the asshole himself.

"Hey!" Daichi threw a pillow at Yoru's face.

"See? I told you!" Yoru's laughing so hard now he might fall on the floor. He's such a jerk sometimes. But none of them actually cared. They're all the same way. A pillow fight between them all has now broken out. So far, Miki and Pepe were winning. Girls are made for this stuff right?


End file.
